


Bad Boy Down

by adiosnonino (chanporado)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Dreamies are mentioned - Freeform, Gen, also there is a cat, bad boy!Kun, idk what is this tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 09:32:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15883335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanporado/pseuds/adiosnonino
Summary: He's the boy your mother warns you about.





	Bad Boy Down

**Author's Note:**

> 180828 kun was a blessing from above and probably told me to finish the actual fic i'm supposed to work on instead of this self-indulgent drabble for mari.
> 
> unbeta-ed as usual

The halls of National College of Technology have eyes and ears. They warn you about the bad boys who steal your heart and never give it back. But everyone couldn’t care less. They just wanted a bad boy who would be good for them only. The kind of boys your mother warns you about.

 

From a glance, he doesn’t look like your stereotypical bad boy. With the face and demeanor of an angel, nobody would suspect he’s all the things that make the alarm bells in your head go off. When he opens his mouth to sing, the whole room falls into a trance. The audience is held captive under his charms until the very last note.

 

He has the whole college in his hands and he knows it. Kun stumbles into his first class twenty minutes late. He looked slightly windswept but he remained unbothered to the stares, shooting a thousand megawatt smile to the professor “I had a little run in on the way to school,” He speaks, the excuse smooth in his tongue. The professor, already exasperated with his antics, waves him off. He saunters up to his seat, leaving chaos in his wake.

 

He is the boy your father would protect you from. He is dangerous. He is a hurricane. He is the boy that will make you throw any semblance of normalcy out of the window. If the world is a carnival, then he is the highest rollercoaster ride. Always grabbing people’s attention. Some are too scared to even look. Some dared to approach, their feet turning cold when he comes close. The brave ones who joined him for a ride are in for few, fleeting moments of thrill. It’s addicting, the feeling of living in the moment. You’re alive and craving for more.

He is the vision that came in form of a nightmare. leather jackets, swept-up hair, a gaze that leaves shivers down your spine, the air of confidence as he traipses down the hallways. Everyone either feared him, admired him, or loathed him. How he is not expelled yet remains a mystery.

 

Teachers don’t know whether to praise his miraculously excellent academic performance or detest him for his attitude. Parents are convinced he is Satan incarnate. Younger kids are looking up to him because he is “cool”. Seniors wished that they have as much fucks to give as he does.

 

Kun pays no heed to the opinion of others. Everything they say comes out of his other ear. He’s not aloof. He just doesn’t care.

 

All sorts of rumors were made. He’s a drug dealer, a womanizer, a gang member, and probably a regular in jail. There was one time he came to school bruised all over and winced at every movement he made. “I heard he got into another gang fight. My sources say so!” A freshman whispers, eyeing him with malice.

 

He is asked if the rumors are true. “Let them be,” he says every time he’s confronted “plus, wearing black makes you look a little more badass. Its feeding their imagination of a Wattpad bad boy.”

Chenle worships him. He often talks about the cool hyung who scares the bullies off and would sometimes bring him lunch. Renjun agrees, saying that Kun would accompany him home whenever he stays late in school. Others were a bit wary but agrees nonetheless. “It’s just the leather jacket that makes him look like a biker boy! But he’s so cool I hope I become as cool as him when I grow older!” Chenle beamed, his eyes sparkling. Kun overhears them and chuckles “Aw look at you. Trying to be as bad as your Kun-ge?” He teased, ruffling the younger’s hair. Chenle pouts at him “But you’re so cool Kun-ge!”

 

He laughs, pinching his cheek “Then be better than me.”

* * *

At the end of the day, he sheds his jacket along with the facade. Kicking of his shoes and placing them neatly by the door, a loud meow greets him.

At school, he’s the bad boy, the good-for-nothing, the resident nuisance. At home, he’s just Kun, the kid who lived alone with his cat  His cat starts rubbing themselves on his legs, following as he heads to the kitchen “Sorry Bao. Injunnie’s parents didn't pick him up today. I’ll go get your food.” Bao purrs as Kun picks them up along with their food bowl.

 

He refills Bao’s bowl and sets it down on the counter, watching in contentment as his only companion eats “Imagine being called a bad boy just because you transferred in the middle of the year and your only available outerwear is your leather jacket. Trust me I was freezing the whole time.” The Persian cat looks at him briefly as if to agree “People think I’m into gangs and drugs. Plus parties are so overwhelming. It’s so funny don’t you think?”

 

Bao meows at him again. It's almost like the cat knows what he truly felt. “Maybe next week, I can let the kids stay over. Jeno would love to be your friend you know.”

 

They say that all bad boys are bad. Kun shrugs at the thought. “Well imagine if they meet you then. Bad boy no more.”

 

Bao finishes eating and decided that Kun’s lap id a great place to nap. He laughs, carrying the sleepy cat to his room. Imagine indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are just as cool as streaming We Go Up


End file.
